zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Moviejunkie2009
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zoids Wild - 03 - Japanese.png page. If you're new to Wika, you might want to check out the section for some useful tips to get started. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sylvanelite (talk) 19:25, August 4, 2018 (UTC) I'm going to move forward with adoption. Would you support me? The wiki needs more admins to stop that annoying anon who defaces hundreds of pages. Zane T 69 (talk) 17:12, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, we also could adopt the wiki together. We could make something like a network of Takara Tomy-related wikis, as I also happen to run Transformers, Beast Saga, Kamiwaza Wanda, Tomica and Shinkalion Wiki. As well I could help with organizing the project namespace as well as with policies, article layouts, or social media etc. I edit on FANDOM every day, so in terms of activity this won't be a problem. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 17:24, February 23, 2019 (UTC) I already posted, but I can edit you in. The vandal attack forced me into action. It was after reporting to VSTF and the kids using a VPN. Zane T 69 (talk) 17:34, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, feel free to edit me in. I really like to also help combat vandalism. We already had serial vandals on Kamiwaza Wanda and Shinkalion Wiki and I've blocked every new account on sight after no more than a few hours. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 17:39, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Do you know how to set up an abuse filter? I might be able to import one in, but I'm not certain and I'll need Admin or B-Crat rights for it. Zane T 69 (talk) 18:05, February 23, 2019 (UTC) An abuse filter can be requested through the contact formular. Like CheckUser its access is very restricted and staff enables it on few wikis. See those pages: https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum%3AAbuseFilter, https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:AbuseFilter, https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3AExtensions Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 18:12, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I know all of that, but can you set it up/code it, if we get it? I know that staff has to enable it first, but they should, it's needed here. Zane T 69 (talk) 18:20, February 23, 2019 (UTC) None of my wikis has used an abuse filter yet. But I might know how to code it, as I also have some coding knowledge. There are also some codes which can be found either here or other wiki-related sites. We can use them as well. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 18:24, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Just saw Squiddy is globalled now. Hopefully he now leaves any wiki alone. However he can come back with sockpuppets. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 18:28, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Hopefully, yeah. Zane T 69 (talk) 18:35, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :But why attack the Zoids wiki, it's so low traffic and who doesn't love Zoids. I motion for the formation of an RSPCZ, would you support me? Freighttrain, The (talk) 18:54, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Sometimes people want a ruin, even a ruined wiki as a monument to their own glory. Sometimes they just want to feel powerful. Once Movie and I get Admin/B-Crat rights we can defend the wiki, but we need your support. There are filters that we might be able to get that would greatly. Will you support Movie and I becoming Admins and B-crats? We need support for that so that we can place defenses for the wiki. Zane T 69 (talk) 19:24, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :No you seem to be a highly unbalanced individual, you like Zoids but you don't like Gundam and your profile avatar is a Star Wars Sith yet you don't like aliens in science fiction, please explain. Freighttrain, The (talk) 19:34, February 23, 2019 (UTC) ...I used to like Gundam, but decided that I liked Zoids better and got out of date with Gundam stuff and decided not to catch up with it. The Son is a Dark Side embodiment of the Force. Those aliens are cliche monstrous alien villains and overdone. Now, are you going to be serious and think about the wikis well-being or continue joking around? The wiki needs new admins and better management. Zane T 69 (talk) 19:53, February 23, 2019 (UTC) : Wait are you talking about Xenomorph XX121 from the Alien franchise because those are a classic standard with space monsters and not overdone at all but very tastefully designed with respect to realism in all aspects. Freighttrain, The (talk) 19:56, February 23, 2019 (UTC) : And I'm not aware of the processes involved with what you are suggesting or what it would require from me and why, so no, also it's looks a bit dodgy when a random user starts spamming the wiki a day after you said you'll give Sylvanelite a few days to respond unless the wiki is attacked. Freighttrain, The (talk) 19:58, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Monstrous alien villains are the cliche, not the Xenomorphs specific design. I need you to focus and decide if you will support Movie and I so that we can protect and better the wiki. The more time we waste and the more users who delay saying yes or no leaves the wiki vulnerable for longer. We need a simple "Yes, I support you adopting the wiki." Or "No, I will not support your adoption." The most you might have to do is post your support on a page that we can link you too if needed. VPNs were used and the vandal targeted a wiki that I had never even heard of. It's actually quite common to target minor wikis and I've reported the same user who accuse me of being and have advised another admin on a targeted wiki on how to better defend their wiki. I'm an admin on another wiki and known for a strong disdain for vandals and I always punish them harshly. I would never deface a wiki that I use anyway. That would be like burning my own house down. You can view my VSTF reports here. Zane T 69 (talk) 20:15, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :Well if you ask me I would just wait for Sylvanelite or another admin to respond, I'm not interested in getting involved with anything like this anyway and I really only made a profile on this wiki to make a interesting and helpful blog post and see if there was anyone to talk to. Freighttrain, The (talk) 20:24, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :And Xenomorph XX121 aren't villains, they're just man-sized animal bioweapons designed after the most successful eusocial insect species. Freighttrain, The (talk) 20:36, February 23, 2019 (UTC) ::As Zane says, it's better to talk about the future of the wiki here, rather than about more random stuff. It's very important that a wiki has admins who are regularly active, as this rather keeps vandals away from the wiki. Also admins who are irregularly active often don't keep track of what happens on the wiki. This in particular true if a wiki itself is very active due to the corresponding franchise currently running in important markets like the United States, something which could happen to Zoids soon. However, perhaps it's better to have a central discussion about the adoption, rather than talking to sometimes unwilling users on user talk pages. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 00:40, February 24, 2019 (UTC) ::: Well that message about Xenomorph XX121 was just an afterthought after I had already replied to Zane T 69's question, anyway if you're talking about increased wiki activity due to the new Zoids anime series then I wouldn't get too excited, Zoids: Wild is completely different from any previous Zoids media and not in a good way, the reasons why this is should also be readily apparent and I'm sure many Zoids fans would agree with me. Freighttrain, The (talk) 00:52, February 24, 2019 (UTC) New projects You made a lot of new pages for projects, some of which we won't be able to do and since you created them it will be your responsibility. I can't do events, contests, walkthroughs, streams, or Discord (mainly out of disdain for the fad). It looks nice and is ambitious, and is hopefully a long term plan, but I'm grown man who's interest in wikia is creating a safe, concise, and suitable environment for the next generation of wiki users. I have flexible hours, but I do need to work, and I've been able to lead a wiki and amass 19.3k edits over wikia despite that. I can work a lot on the wiki, but I feel that the project pages should stay to inspire others to get involved and take them over for us. In short, I don't really have a problem with them, but I can't just get involved with something that I had no input in creating and can't feasibly get involved with. I don't travel, can't provide prizes (I don't have old models and I live on a budget), I don't game, stream, or use Discord. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:59, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Well, a lot of those projects, such as dubs, transcripts, chat logs, clips and statistics can be done without a lot of activity. Other projects like events, contests, walkthroughs and streams of course require much more activity and can only come true in the long-term, when this wiki is far more populated following the release of Zoids Wild in the west. I am interested in every aspect of a community. Creating a safe environment for the wiki community is of course very important. However, other aspects such as coding, livestreams, contests, let's plays, chat parties etc. are also things I value a lot. According to I have more than 70000 edits across the FANDOM network. Along with my group I'm also active on a lot of other social media sites such as YouTube, Twitter, YouNow, Instagram, Facebook, Streamlabs, Twitch, Discord, Reddit, Blogger, Mixer, Periscope etc. However, thanks for your support regarding the proects. We will find a way to make them come true in the long term. Of course we need more activity first for some of them. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 09:30, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Sylvanelite's back and I'm trying to convince him to support us getting rights and helping out with the wiki. He also deleted your future product stuff due to lack of content or it being redundant. Zane T 69 (talk) 06:05, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:12, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Where should the three of us discuss the wikis future? I was inclined to start a forum or blog for it, but I wasn't sure which. My first interest is putting rules and policies up in the header along with forums and possibly opening up discussion for new rules, policies, or expansion of policies. Do you have a preference? My first inclination was a forum since its official and Sylvanelite probably won't be on for a few more hours. Zane T 69 (talk) 20:05, February 27, 2019 (UTC) It's best if we for now discuss this wiki's future on the forums. I have already started a forum discussion about wiki features. More discussions will follow. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 20:11, February 27, 2019 (UTC) I think we should delete Freight's blogs and then bury all of his edits. We need to hide all association with him and then bury his edits beneath a lot of new ones and then rebuild any damage done to wikis reputation and restore any lost confidence, which our on-going work to add and improve rules, policies, and infrastructure will do naturally. Zane T 69 (talk) 22:35, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I think it is the best for this wiki. I don't want its reputation ruined just because one user posting inappropriate blogs. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 04:51, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Have you seen Sylvanelite's post on Forum:Projects? There are some glitches and things that need to be fixed. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:49, March 18, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I have seen it. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 20:15, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Question Any idea what this is? Zane T 69 (talk) 15:25, June 13, 2019 (UTC) This is to store article ratings. A few days ago they were introduced on Dev Wiki. With this members of the wiki can provide ratings which are ranging from one to five stars. It would help to monitor which articles need improvement. Of course it also can be abused like everything else. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 15:59, June 13, 2019 (UTC) The Liger Zoids It's only my opinion due to limited knowledge on the anime and lack of recall on animal details, but why all the Zoids that have "Liger" in their designation classified as being lion-based? --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 08:08, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Liger-type Zoids are hybrids of a lion and a tiger, so they are also lion-based. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 08:13, July 7, 2019 (UTC) The "type" of the Zoid is one of the stats that comes on the original boxes, along with things like length and weight. The name of the Zoid doesn't necessarily reflect the type. As another example, the Dibison is a "buffalo" type, despite being named "bison". Sylvanelite (talk) 22:47, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Fandom is replacing Forums Just thought that I'd let you know that Fandom is replacing Forums and that we need to archive them... I did it on my home wiki already before suddenly remembering that this wiki had Forums too. I wanna go ahead and get started with Forum:Organization and put them here as subpages like sandboxes. I figured that way it would be all in one place. If you agree please get back to me soon. Zane T 69 (talk) 00:58, November 5, 2019 (UTC) :According to this thread only the newer threaded forums (which this wiki didn't have) will be replaced by and merged into Discussions, while the older wiki-style forums based on the DPL extension (which we are using) will stay and can be used alongside the Discussions. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 07:19, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Well if that's true then I'll look like an idiot. Here is the discussion that caused me to believe that link. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:37, November 5, 2019 (UTC) :From what I saw MisterWoodhouse also addressed the forum in the Special namespace in his answer to your comment. They are also sunsetting the Message Walls and Article Comments as they are built upon the same system, but not without replacement. Interestingly they are also not sunsetting chat despite disabling it on Community Central and also the competition this feature has thanks to Discord. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 16:43, November 6, 2019 (UTC) So basically I misunderstood... well at least if we have to archive in the future it's already halfway done. Zane T 69 (talk) 19:50, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Quality check request Hey, Moviejunkie. My other wiki is being targeted by a VPN using vandal and I became concerned that he would locate this wiki via my contributions on Community Central so I added some new JS. Can you make sure I did the last three lines here correctly? Zane T 69 (talk) 00:32, January 6, 2020 (UTC) :Hi from what I've seen, everything is correct. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 14:51, January 6, 2020 (UTC)